


《Butter Beer》HP AU

by Brynn_Sun



Category: ONER
Genre: HPAU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Sun/pseuds/Brynn_Sun





	1. Chapter 1

卜凡连人带车地跌出九又四分之三站台，他手里的推车对一年级新生来说是普遍有些过大的，可是握在他手里就显得格外小巧。

一米八的高个男孩没能刹住车，直接与前面一位还没来得及走开的黑发男孩的屁股来了个亲密接触，笼子里的卡兔也把脑袋从翅膀下钻出来，不耐烦地咂着喙，发出响亮的咔咔声。

那人转过头愠怒地盯着他，卜凡涨红了脸，连声说着抱歉，一边笨手笨脚地试图稳住他的小推车——刚才那一下的受害者显然不只是黑发男孩的屁股，卜凡的行李箱歪歪扭扭地倾斜着，威胁着随时可能要从车上蹦下来。

前面那长了一头卷曲短黑发的棕色男孩还是不满地看着他，但远处似乎是他的朋友在叫他，他犹豫一下，还是没有继续为难卜凡，转过身拍拍屁股走掉了。

卜凡一边伸着胳膊拦着行李箱，一边推着车从入口让开，歪歪扭扭地走到火车旁。鲜红色的蒸汽机车滚着白烟，一只白灰条纹相间的猫擦着他的小腿跑过，卜凡条件反射地弹了弹，他伸手下去挠了挠腿，嘴里嘟哝着开始试图把他的行李抬上火车。

他没有把绳子再固定得结实一点，因为刚才他试图这么做的时候，已经有两个姑娘从他身边挤上了车，并留给他两对儿鄙夷的眼神。

卜凡暗叹一口气，也许今天作为返校日，是真的不宜出行。先是家里的两个封建迷信的父母扬着中式日历，指着上面闪着光的“不宜出行”拒绝了送他到学校的提议(顺便，卜凡觉得自己很清楚那闪光是这两位拿魔杖搞的把戏，只是为了在炎热的天气留在家里吹空调)。

再就是出租车半路故障，卜凡不得不拖着他的推车站在马路上拦车；等他匆忙赶到火车站，又被身后的一大群旅客撞进了学校站台，而现在，他眼睁睁地看着自己那明显禁不住摔打的行李箱就要从推车边缘掉下去。

奇妙的事情发生了，他笨重的行李箱在脱离了绳索的束缚后，以一种优美的姿态飘在空中，并且还善解人意地打了个转儿，好好地落进了车内。

卜凡目瞪口呆，他梗了梗喉结，又突然发现自己的推车扶手上搭了只手，那人一用劲儿，就把他的行李搬了上来。

卜凡紧张地把双手贴在身上蹭了蹭，抓着火车护栏把自己也拉了上来，垂着头对微笑的男孩嘟哝：“谢……谢谢。”

男孩比他矮了一个头，他的头发是漂亮而柔顺的浅金色，还在头顶用发绳绑起了一个揪。他笑着，浅粉的嘴唇上就支出一颗虎牙：“举手之劳。”

*

卜凡来的有些晚了，他从车头走到车尾，一间一间地从门上的玻璃看进去，里面总是一簇一簇的学生，显然没有什么空位留给他。

他又一次开始叹气，终于在靠近车尾的地方找到一间没有坐满的车厢。

准确地来说，是只有一个学生的车厢。那男孩两只手按在自己的头顶上，嘴里还叼着一个黑色的发圈，浅金色的头发被他抓在手心里捋来捋去。

缘分真奇妙啊，卜凡在心里感叹着，还是小心地拉开了车厢的门，那正在整理头发的男孩马上抬头看过来。

卜凡涨红了脸，觉得自己进来的时机没有选择好：“呃……抱歉，但是其他车厢都坐满了，请问我可以坐这里吗？”

那男孩笑眯了眼睛，主动往里坐了坐，冲他点着头。卜凡松了一口气，拽着推车进了车厢，把门反手拉上了。

这男孩快速地把发圈绑好，一只手扥着头发，一只手按着发圈，拽了两下就把小揪立住了。他站起来帮着卜凡拖住行李箱，让他顺利地把箱子放上行李架。

卜凡抹了把额头上生出来的汗，一屁股坐下了：“谢了——刚才也谢了，否则我可能就是开学这一天最狼狈的人了。”

男孩耸耸肩，瘫在他的对面：“不是什么大事。”

卜凡呆呆地哦了一声，又突然想起来什么，抬手在脑门上猛拍两下：“哦！——对了，我叫Katto，你呢？”

男孩被窗外的阳光晃得眯着眼睛，他抬起手来遮了遮，冲他露出了小虎牙：“你好Katto，我叫PinkRay——你叫我Ray就行了，大家都是这么叫的。”

卜凡睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地瞪着他看，那男孩冲他挑了挑眉，卜凡马上就脸红了，一张嘴先打了个磕巴：“Ray……天哪，你是岳明辉学长么？”

岳明辉疑惑地挠挠头，看着面前这个切换成汉语的大男孩：“呃……你认识我？”

卜凡一口气提在胸口，差点把自己闷得眼前发黑。大名鼎鼎的Ray啊，放在整个霍格沃茨和魔法家庭，也不会有学生没听说过他的名字——

学校里为数不多的华人面孔，不仅生得俊俏，在拉文克劳学院里也是成绩拔尖的存在，更别提他还是个小有名气的追球手。这样出色的男巫几乎预定了级长和学生主席的位置，谁想到他三年级一上完，就跑去德姆斯特朗交换，今年开学正好是他交换结束回校的一学期。


	2. Chapter 2

卜凡从笑容可掬的售货员那里买了一大堆巧克力蛙、南瓜馅饼、甘草魔棒和比比多味豆，抱在怀里用脚勾上了门，转过身摇晃过来，把零食哗啦一声摊在桌子上。

岳明辉手肘戳在桌面上，用掌根托着下巴，眯着眼睛看着他。卜凡对上他的目光，腾地一下又脸红了。岳明辉左右晃晃头，伸手拎了一包比比多味豆，挑起眉毛冲着卜凡摇了摇。

卜凡红着脸点头，岳明辉于是笑眯眯地撕开了袋子，伸手进去随便摸了一颗出来。他把这颗奶白色的豆子捏在手指间，凑在眼睛前考究地左右打量起来。

“我觉得这个可能是牛奶味儿的。”

“嗯？……啊，对，牛奶味……”卜凡还维持着他可疑的脸红，因为他的目光不自觉地就从那枚可能爆发出奇妙味道的豆子转移到了学长的指尖——岳明辉很白，手指也跟葱白一样，显得脆生生的，只是他指节上泛着干净的淡粉色，让卜凡的视线不得不被吸引过去。

岳明辉盯着豆子，嘴角勾起一个微笑，张开嘴把豆子扔在舌头上。卜凡手里捏着一盒巧克力蛙，紧张地看到岳明辉的脸色变得精彩起来，从眉毛到嘴巴都弯弯曲曲地皱起来。

“ewwww……是柠檬！”

卜凡手里一紧，盒子从边角爆开，巧克力蛙从里面敏捷地蹬着腿逃脱了。卜凡没来得及抓住，眼睁睁地看着小东西顺着窗缝跑掉了。他又哆哆嗦嗦地捏开一盒，把甜蜜的巧克力零食送到酸到扭曲的学长嘴边。

岳明辉把豆子吐在手心，张嘴就把因为被捉住所以静止不动的巧克力蛙吞进嘴里。卜凡悄悄缩回了手，小心翼翼地在捏着捻了捻——他实在不确定刚才确实是学长的嘴唇碰到了他的手指或者只是一场柔软的幻觉。

巧克力在口腔中化开，中和了很多酸味，岳明辉挤着眉头咂咂嘴，把比比多味豆的袋子扔到一边，抱怨起来：“酸柠檬味的什么时候不是亮黄色了？”

卜凡咬了一口南瓜馅饼：“可能想要制造惊喜？……我是说，毕竟这么多年，对应的口味和颜色大家都猜得七七八八了。”

岳明辉嘬着嘴巴嚼着巧克力，卜凡却盯着他的脸有些出神。

这位颇具盛名的PinkRay，似乎和所有有关他的传言碎片拼凑出来的形象有些不同——甚至可以说是完全反差了——在所有其他人的口中，他应该是一位性格颇为古怪的学生。

是不经常出现在图书馆却成绩顶尖的聪明学生，是在魁地奇球场上肆意大笑的最佳追球手，是在违反校规的边缘频繁出现的拉文克劳，是自顾自抛下那些悬在他头顶的辉煌跑到德国做交换生的叛逆男孩。

卜凡(他相信还有许多其他的小男巫小女巫)对这位传奇学长是崇敬的，他的形象总是个我行我素的酷男巫，可是现在——

他会自己认真地扎起头顶过多的头发，因为吃到一颗酸豆子就皱起了整张脸，马上就会因为巧克力蛙又露出甜蜜的微笑，而且还会像一直肥美的大兔子吃草一样嚼着嘴里的东西。

学长一点都不酷啊，卜凡着迷地想，学长分明就是太过可爱。

*

两个人一路吃一路聊，窗外的天色渐渐暗下来了，再过一会儿，透过窗户只能看到昏暗天空下远处模糊的山峦，而且渐渐的，这点景色也消融在下起来的雨中了。

岳明辉懒洋洋地从裤兜里抽出了魔杖，漫不经心地把桌子上的零食垃圾消失掉了。卜凡惊讶地睁大了眼睛，抬头看向岳明辉：“我、我记得……消失咒似乎是——是五年级的内容？”

岳明辉挑挑眉毛：“嗯哼？”

卜凡又开始脸红，他游移着把眼神放在岳明辉拿着魔杖的手上：“呃……这个咒语不是O.W.Ls里最难的了吗？”

岳明辉笑了，虎牙骄傲地从他的嘴唇里蹦出来。他抬手摸了摸后脑勺，用魔杖尖点了点卜凡的鼻尖：“嗨，其实没什么的，这些魔咒的年龄限制其实是很宽泛的——这么着，你要是从现在就开始学，一年怎么也能学得差不多了。”

卜凡不自觉地对了对眼，从鼻尖一路热到了心里，脱口而出：“那你教我吗？”

岳明辉对他眨眨眼睛：“只要你想学——好啦，快到学校了，先换一下长袍吧。”

两个男孩挤在狭小的车厢里，有些笨拙地把长袍套上，卜凡有些紧张地坐下了，屁股挨着椅子的边缘，两只手一会儿放在膝盖上，一会儿抬起来捋一把头发。

岳明辉抬手给他把长袍领子上的皱褶压了压，弄得卜凡更紧张了。列车慢慢地停下了，两个男孩肩膀挨着肩膀，跟着人流走下火车。

站台上又湿又冷，有个巨人在不远处招呼着一年级的新生。卜凡在寒气里打着哆嗦，跺了跺脚就要往巨人那里去，岳明辉抬手拽了他一把，卜凡茫然地回过了头。

岳明辉笑眯眯地凑近了一点，这样在人群中他们也能听见对方的声音。岳明辉把魔杖藏在袖子里，在他身上悄悄放了一个温暖咒，笑着说：“凡子，一会儿见——”


	3. Chapter 3

卜凡眼巴巴地看着岳明辉冲他眨了眨眼睛，跟着人流走向停靠马车的方向，他站在原地呆呆地看了一会儿，被人群带着跌跌撞撞地向那巨人走去。

卜凡的个子夹在一群一年级新生里实在是鹤立鸡群，他有点茫然地扫视着周围的头顶，再抬头看那巨人，又觉得自己不算是特别突出了。那巨人对他露出一个掩盖在浓密胡须下的微笑，提起那一盏小灯摇晃起来。

新生们跟着巨人连滑带溜，磕磕绊绊，沿着一条陡峭狭窄的小路走下坡去，小路两旁一片漆黑，天上还飘着细细的雨丝，在9月的晚上实在是难捱，卜凡能清楚地感觉到身旁的新生们的颤栗。

他也不由自主地跟着抖了抖，但是不知道为什么，他总觉得他的袍子干爽又温暖。众人沉默地走着，狭窄的小路尽头突然展开了一片黑色的湖泊，湖对岸高高的山坡上耸立着一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗口在星空下闪烁。

新生里爆发出第一阵叽叽喳喳的声音，兴奋的男孩女孩们都激动地对霍格沃茨城堡指指点点。大家爬上了泊在岸边的小船(每条船不能超过四个人)，不需要他们自己动手，一条条小船随着巨人的号令即刻划过波平如镜的湖面向前驶去。

离得越近大家反而沉默无语(卜凡怀疑他们是怕被船只抛进湖里)，凝视着高入云天的巨大城堡，当他们临近城堡所在的悬崖时，那城堡仿佛耸立在他们头顶上空。

卜凡也左右打量着，当第一批小船驶近峭壁时，大家都随着巨人的号令低下头来，小船载着他们穿过覆盖山崖正面的常春藤帐幔，来到隐秘的开阔入口。

他们沿着一条漆黑的隧道似乎来到了城堡地下，最后到达了一个类似地下码头的地方，然后又攀上一片碎石和小鹅卵石的地面。

卜凡看到自己在面前的冷空气中呼出一团白雾，他们攀上一段石阶，聚在一扇巨大的橡木门前。巨人举起一只硕大的拳头，往城堡大门上敲了三下，大门立时洞开——卜凡屏住呼吸张望着，看了好一会儿才发现一个矮个子巫师正站在门前。

这位个子出奇矮小的巫师穿着一件很合身的黑色长袍，甚至胸前还别了一枚闪闪发光的蓝色胸针。

“一年级新生，弗立维教授。”巨人微微俯身。

“谢谢你，海格！”男巫的嗓子又尖又细，他挥挥魔杖，把大门敞开，领着瑟瑟发抖的新生们进入了大厅。

卜凡在人群里垂着眼睛，能看到这位教授抹的光滑的头顶。那么，这位就是拉文克劳的院长弗立维教授了，他想。

*

岳明辉坐在一群四年级学生中间，他周围的学生们似乎比他还要不自在——实际上岳明辉并没有觉得多别扭，只是他的同级生们现在已经顺利升上了五年级，而他因为外出交换一年，回来后不得不降一级。

他的朋友们坐在更靠后的位置，正对着他调皮地挤眉弄眼，岳明辉送了对白眼过去，垂着眼睛呆呆地盯着面前空空如也的金盘子。

刚才在火车上的那些零食大多是用来打牙祭的，少数能用来填充肚子的馅饼和巧克力也占不了多少空间去，所以他早就感到饥肠辘辘，现在恨不能偷偷溜到通往赫奇帕奇休息室的地下走廊里，给那只碧绿的梨子好好挠一挠痒痒。

他在专注地盯着空盘子的时候，他们的院长(令人骄傲的，从麦格教授升任为校长后担任起副校长的职位)弗立维从长桌中间走过，去和教授席上的麦格校长讲了几句话，又姿态优雅地原路返回。

岳明辉精神一振，知道分院仪式马上就要开始。果然，很快弗立维教授带着一群一年级新生走进了大堂，十岁出头的小孩子们显得兴奋又拘谨，一个个转动着小脑瓜，好奇地打量着。

这样的情况里，卜凡就实在是太明显了——他明显是大堂里站立着的人里最高的——当然，海格坐下的时候也要比孩子们高出一个头——更何况只有他眼睛定定地瞧着一个方向。

岳明辉咧开嘴笑了起来，稍微把屁股从板凳上抬起来一点，扬着手臂冲他兴高采烈地打招呼。男孩的嘴扭曲了一下，岳明辉猜测那是一个因为太过紧张而显得有些畸形的微笑。

岳明辉重新坐好的时候收到了教师席上麦格校长的一个瞪视，他笑嘻嘻地冲她眨了眨眼睛，那面色严肃的女巫也忍不住抿了抿嘴，眼睛里闪着愉悦的光。

新生们排着队在教师席前站好了，弗立维教授用魔杖指挥着一把四脚凳轻巧地落在新生们面前，然后把一顶灰扑扑的尖顶巫师帽放在上面。

这顶鼎鼎大名的帽子依旧保持着它原有的姿态(脏兮兮而且缀满补丁)，他扭动着，帽边裂开一道宽宽的缝，像一张嘴——并用这张嘴唱起一段欢迎入学的歌谣。

岳明辉侧着耳朵听完了整首歌，和礼堂里的其他学生一起为他送上了热烈的掌声。分院帽向四张餐桌一一鞠躬行礼，随后就静止不动了。

岳明辉深深地挑起嘴角，挺直了脊背，小心地伸了个懒腰——好啊，快点来吧，分完院我可要好好享受我的蜜汁火腿和炭烤鸡肉！


	4. Chapter 4

小个子的弗立维教授手里拿了一卷几乎有他身子那么长的牛皮纸，清清嗓子开始念人名，被念到名字的新生需要走上前去，带上分院帽，等待这顶有魔力的帽子将他分去接下来七年将要属于并且这个身份将会跟随他一生的学院。

名单是按照姓氏首字母排列的，所以卜凡飞快地被念到了名字。岳明辉歪着头看着他，男孩的头从人群上穿行，他小步跑上前去，拎起帽子，转身坐到椅子上，深呼吸着把帽子轻轻放到了头顶。

帽子没怎么犹豫，几乎只过了两三秒就向礼堂喊出了格兰芬多。靠在礼堂最左边、紧挨着拉文克劳的长桌爆发出一阵欢呼，卜凡把帽子摘下来放回凳子上，面色红润，小跑着到格兰芬多长桌最前面空出来的新生席就坐。

岳明辉微笑着看着他前后左右的小巫师兴奋地和他交谈着什么，大男孩咧着嘴快活地笑着，在和所有人都交谈过一番之后，扭着身子向他的斜后方转动着，兴奋地超岳明辉摆着手。岳明辉马上笑起来，也冲他挥起胳膊。

分院仪式向来没什么新意，岳明辉一会儿盯着空空的盘子，一会儿仰着头盯着被施了魔法所以看起来和外面的天空一样的天花板，在有拉文克劳的新生时，跟着身边的人鼓几下掌。

终于，所有新生都坐到了长桌旁，弗立维教授抽出魔杖，灵巧地一点就让那卷长长的羊皮纸自己蹦起来，团成漂亮的一卷。麦格校长耐心地等待他进入教师席落座，才站起身来，用充满威严的目光扫视着礼堂，她目光所到之处，学生们都不敢出声。

把目光收回中间，这位穿着墨绿色长袍、一丝不苟地梳着发髻的女巫向学生们点了点头：“欢迎大家回到霍格沃茨，继续你们的新学年，也欢迎新生的加入，我宣布，晚宴正式开始!”

几乎就在她话音刚落的同时，上一刻还空空如也的盘子里突然出现了各类食物，摆在长桌中央的盘子里盛满了诱人的食物，各种熏烤的肉类散发出油脂的香气，蔬菜都是新鲜的颜色。

岳明辉在心里欢呼起来，毫不客气地把自己的盘子用炸得酥软的小鸡腿、烤牛肉、煎得满是油光的香肠和烤土豆填满了。

他大口把鸡肉从骨头上撕咬下来吞进嘴里，一边扬着抓着鸡腿的手，冲飘到他旁边的一个乳白色的、胖乎乎的修士模样的幽灵打着招呼：“你好，胖修士！”

这位赫奇帕奇学院的幽灵冲他笑眯眯地摆了摆手：“好孩子，好久不见，那么，你从德姆斯特朗学到了新知识吗？”

岳明辉对他露出一个笑：“当然，很有意思的经历，先生。”

那友好的幽灵于是对他鞠了个躬，又向别处飘去了，岳明辉也把心思转到食物上。他吃完盘子里的最后一块牛肉，又去拿了一小块用红酒煎得很嫩的小羊羔排，周围都是四年级的学生，没人敢过来和他这个传奇学长 ，于是他能自得地切割着羊排，并且蘸着香草汁送进嘴巴。

他这一口还没咀嚼完毕，一只纸飞机就摇摇晃晃地飞到他的面前，围着他转了两个圈才落下。岳明辉捏着飞机的尾巴，先抬头往后瞧了两眼，就看见他以前的同学——现在比自己高一级的学长James正冲他挤眉弄眼。

他对好友笑了一下，嚼着嫩嫩的羊肉，香草的清香和一点浓稠的酒味就在口腔里弥漫开来。他快活地哼了两声，看见好友熟悉的字迹：

“嘿Ray，德姆斯特朗好玩儿吗？今晚你别想睡，直到把德国的好事儿讲完为止！”

岳明辉耸耸肩膀，身上又没有带笔，干脆把牛皮纸折了几折，魔杖尖一点把它消失不见。再抬头对上好友的眼神，那男巫冲他故作夸张地挤眉弄眼，用嘴型比出来两个单词：“无情的男巫(heartless wizard)。”

岳明辉冲他得意地挑了挑眉，挑衅似的狠狠叉住一根薯条，把炸得正好的马铃薯送进嘴里。

岳明辉把这块羊排吃完了，抹抹嘴，又把手伸向了用小碗盛好的煮豌豆，并且把肉汁倒进已经拌了黄油的豆子里，搅拌着用勺子往嘴里送。这时格兰芬多传来一阵惊呼，他抬头看了一眼，发现是差点没头的尼克正在给新生们展示什么叫做“差点没头”。

等大家进食的速度渐渐慢下来，桌子上的食物又像从来没出现过一样消失得干干净净，餐盘刀叉也变得光洁如初，但紧接着就被各式各样的甜品填满了。

岳明辉满足地叹息一声，伸手端了一碗香草冰激凌过来，用勺子小口小口地挖着吃起来。最后，甜品也消失了，大家酒饱饭足地放下餐具，麦格校长带着威严又站了起来，所有人都把目光投向了她，礼堂回归了肃静。

麦格校长微微扬起她的头颅，她的声音平静却充满让人不可忽视的力量：“好，现在大家结束了用餐，我要再对大家说几句话。在学期开始的时候，我要向大家提出几点注意事项。” 

“首先，一年级新生以及所有其他学生请注意，校园里的禁林一律禁止学生进入。其次，在课余时间，霍格沃茨的走廊是不被允许出现过分的魔法的——即使是玩笑也不行。以及重要的一点，魁地奇球员的审核工作将在本学期的第二周举行，凡有志参加学院代表队的同学请与霍琦夫人联系。”

她环顾一周，点点头：“现在，在大家就寝之前，让我们一起来唱校歌!” 

麦格校长将魔杖轻轻一弹，魔杖中就飘飞出一条长长的金色彩带，在高高的餐桌上空像蛇一样扭动盘绕出一行行文字。

“每人选择自己喜欢的曲调，”麦格校长说，“预备，唱!”


	5. Chapter 5

岳明辉用一首从德国听来的民谣的调子唱完了校歌，大家的声音七零八落地停下了，麦格校长满意地点点头，又扫视了一圈坐席：“好的，现在是就寝时间了，大家是时候回到你们的宿舍休息了——一年级新生记住要跟着你们的级长！”

拉文克劳和格兰芬多的学生在两张长桌中间交汇着往门外流动，岳明辉在人群里被挤着往前移动，他一边试图往后退一边回头去看卜凡。幸好男孩的个子很高，他扬高了手臂挥舞着，费劲地挤到岳明辉身边。

岳明辉抓着他的胳膊，两个人就不会被人流冲散。人群涌出礼堂大门后就朝着各个方向散开了，岳明辉跟着卜凡，夹在一群格兰芬多新生里爬着楼梯。等到他们在格兰芬多级长的带领下，从一扇隐藏在垂挂的帷幔后边的门穿过时，卜凡终于忍不住开口了：

“呃……学长，你不用回休息室吗？”

卜凡很小声地用中文和岳明辉交流着，饶是这样，也有不少探究的视线在他们身上扫过，毕竟岳明辉实在太过显眼——他的巫师袍边缘缝制着天蓝色的丝绸，也比众人高出来一头的个子夹在一群小狮子中间实在显眼，连那级长都三番五次地朝他看过来。

岳明辉却浑然不在意似的，拉着卜凡跳过一个突然陷下去的台阶：“顺路，顺路——哎，不该和你一起走的，平时这楼梯是不会捉弄你们这种刚刚分了院的新生的，怪我。”

卜凡跟着他，被拉得一个踉跄，差点脸朝下地摔倒楼梯上。他狼狈地跳着脚，试图躲过那几个调皮的楼梯。他们惹来了不少新生的注视，大部分人疑神疑鬼地也开始盯着自己脚下的楼梯，生怕一个不留神就会被卡在里面。

他们一路往上爬着楼梯，岳明辉似乎很开心回到霍格沃茨，微笑着和墙上的几乎每一幅画像问好，卜凡惊奇地发现，有那么几个姑娘跟着他们一路穿越着相框。

那几个年轻的小姑娘提着她们蓬松的裙摆，跟着岳明辉蹦蹦跳跳地挤过好几个相框，卜凡亲眼看到有一个相框里的酒鬼的酒杯被碰翻了，酒瓶子也丁丁当当地跟着滚到了别的相框。岳明辉抽空停下脚步，对她们做了个绅士礼，那几个小姑娘马上红着脸叽叽喳喳地笑了起来。

卜凡目瞪口呆，险些脚底下卡在一块突然翻起来的木板里，岳明辉提着他拽了一把，才算是勉强踩着通过了。卜凡心有余悸地拍拍胸口，岳明辉倒是心情好似的，毫不在意地挥挥手：“就当是给明天的一个预演啦——以后 更严重的还有哪。”

说着话，他们终于踏上了一条走廊，卜凡跺了跺脚，无比怀念起这种脚踏实地的感觉。岳明辉抻了抻脖子，远远地看见走廊尽头挂着一幅巨大的画像，画像上有一个富态的夫人，穿着一身粉色的长裙。

岳明辉咧着嘴冲卜凡笑了：“你们休息室要到了——我就不过去了，走了啊。”

卜凡赶紧冲他并紧了双腿，直挺挺地鞠了个躬：“好的学长！”

岳明辉哈哈笑起来，他拍拍卜凡绷得紧紧的胳膊，伸着指头轻轻掐了掐：“哎哟不至于的啊，咱们这儿没几个黄皮肤，以后有事帮忙随时来找我——好，你快过去吧，不然给你锁门外了，我走了，明天见——”

卜凡看着他的背影愣了一会儿，被身后的新同学喊了名字才回了神，他急匆匆地跟上了大部队，正好赶上级长念出进门口令。

画像上的胖夫人冲新生们和善地微笑着，听到了正确的口令后摇摇晃晃地向前移去，露出墙上的一个圆形洞口。他们都从墙洞里爬了过去，最后站在一个摆满了软绵绵的扶手椅的舒适的圆形房间里。

他们的级长先指引姑娘们进一扇门，去往她们的寝室，然后再带男生们走进另一道门。在一部螺旋形的楼梯顶上——他们显然是在一座塔里——卜凡终于找到了自己的铺位：五张带四根帷柱的床，垂挂着深红色法兰绒幔帐。

他们的行李早已送了上来，一天的舟车劳顿之后大家都筋疲力尽，不想再多说话，一个个换上睡衣就倒下睡着了。

而与此同时，岳明辉已经穿过了这一层楼，闪身溜进通往拉文克劳塔的螺旋楼梯，顺着楼梯爬到最顶端。他来到一扇门前，门上没有把手，也没有钥匙孔，只有一块上了年头的光光的木板，上面有个鹰状的青铜门环。

他咧着嘴笑开了，无比怀念地抬起手，曲起指节在门板上扣了扣。那门环上的鹰张开了它的喙，用极其温柔的、音乐一般的声音说话了：“选择一定会付出代价吗？”

岳明辉嗯嗯地思索起来，他眯着眼睛，手指在门环上无意识地划动着：“选择A就说明你付出了没有选择B的代价，在某种程度上来说——选择本身就是一个付出代价的过程。”

“有道理。”那青铜门环这么说着，大门就无声地打开了。

岳明辉愉悦地弯起嘴角，大摇大摆地推开门走了进去。

拉文克劳的公共休息室很美丽，这是一间很大的空灵的圆形屋子，墙上开着雅致的拱形窗户——是四个休息室中唯一一个可以俯瞰整座校园的景色的——上面挂着蓝色和青铜色丝质窗帘。

天花板为一穹顶，上面缀有星星，下面的深蓝色地毯上也缀有星星。房间里有桌椅、书架，门对面的壁龛中放有的罗伊纳·拉文克劳的半身白色大理石像。

岳明辉打开石像旁边的门，顺着楼梯向上找到自己的寝室，伸着懒腰推门进去了。


	6. Chapter 6

岳明辉看着这间空无一人的寝室，站在门口挠了挠头。看来James注定听不到德姆斯特朗的故事了，岳明辉这么想着，向前小跑起来，把自己摔进独占了这间寝室的床上。

拉文克劳的四脚床上铺着非常柔软的丝质软被，岳明辉躺在上面发着呆，霍格沃茨夜晚的风吹过拉文克劳塔上学生寝室的窗户，发出一种很是悦耳的声音。

或许是回来的留学生既不属于五年级，也不是真正的四年级，所以这座有魔力的古堡为他单独开辟出了一个房间吧。岳明辉这么想着，最后肯定地点点头，挣扎着从床上爬起来，开始脱掉他的巫师袍，一边扑到床尾去翻他的行李箱。

他把换洗的衣物都一股脑扔在床上，挑选了睡衣后先钻进卫生间洗了个澡。他出来后又把床上的东西一股脑塞进了壁橱，只抱着自己的书包又爬上床，从里面抽出一张牛皮纸来，在纸页的最上端，用一种奇怪的、瘦骨嶙峋的字体写着“韦斯莱的猫头鹰(Weasley’s Owl)”。

岳明辉抓起魔杖，在纸面上敲敲点点，原本光洁没有字迹的牛皮纸突然像晕开了墨水似的，从中心向四周扩散着出现了一排排字迹。

纸页的左上角排列着一列人名，有的只是普通的黑墨水，有几个上面流动着闪光，排在最下面的名字却显眼地闪着红光。岳明辉看着冒着红光的“Katto Bu”，愉悦地眨了眨眼睛，捏着魔杖戳了一下，那名字上的红光就像被魔杖吸走了似的，变成闪着普通光泽的一行字。

那名字又立时闪起光来，岳明辉用魔杖尖去戳他的名字，纸页中间就浮现出几个大大咧咧的汉字：“学长！”

岳明辉咧开嘴笑着，从书包里翻出一支羽毛笔，拧开墨水瓶放在桌上，伸长胳膊去蘸了墨水，在纸页上给他写回复：“还不睡？”

上边安静了一会儿，又冒出来一行，字迹很是潦草，看得出来写得很匆忙：“本来已经睡了，又突然醒了，想起来还没和学长聊过猫头鹰。”

岳明辉咬着舌尖，抬眼看了看墙上的壁钟，给他飞快地写字回复：“好啦，很晚了，快睡吧，明天早上礼堂见。”

卜凡很快写了一句good night回来，岳明辉眼看着他的名字上的闪光黯淡下去，才也拿起魔杖戳了戳纸页，等到所有墨迹消失成一片空白之后塞回书包里，向后仰身躺倒，打着哈欠，飞快地进入了梦乡。

第二天岳明辉到礼堂的时候卜凡还没到，倒是James已经坐在长桌旁吃起了早餐。岳明辉走过去在他身边坐下，这位强壮的白人男孩一看见他就蹦了起来，嘴里还叼着一片面包：“Ray——你昨晚去哪了？”

岳明辉给自己拿了一碗燕麦粥，正往里面滴着糖浆：“我？我想我大概有了整个霍格沃茨唯一的一间单人寝室。”

James马上呻吟起来：“哦——该死的，我昨天等到睡着你都没有回来，我还以为你又跑回那该死的德姆斯特朗了呢。”

岳明辉叼着勺子，又给自己拿了一根煎得泛着油光的香肠，夹在热狗面包中间正在涂番茄酱。他疑惑地看着好友：“为什么不猫头鹰我？”

这位拉文克劳双掌一拍，从书包里扯出一张同样印有“韦斯莱的猫头鹰”的牛皮纸，推到岳明辉眼前抖得咔嚓作响：“该死的韦斯莱——我在暑假试图研究他们的产品工艺，结果这个鬼东西居然不能用了！”

岳明辉好奇地探头看着，James正气急败坏地抽出魔杖给他演示，不管他怎么戳，这张牛皮纸仍然倔强得没有反应。岳明辉咬了一大口热狗，打趣地冲他摇头：“啧啧，可能韦斯莱的产品十分不愿意别人窥探他们的秘密呢？”

由于霍格沃茨对电波的屏蔽功能一直没有被撤销，校内的巫师们也急需一种比猫头鹰信件更加快捷的沟通方法，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊居然难得地干了件正事——

就岳明辉所知道的，那位极具天赋的韦斯莱和他活在相框里的双胞胎兄弟借鉴了活点地图的工艺(向同样活在相框里的掠夺者之一卢平请教)，制作出了一份可以在霍格沃茨内部进行互相联络的网络，即“韦斯莱的猫头鹰”。

鉴于所有巫师离校之后就可以使用现代电子设备，所以韦斯莱魔法把戏坊并没有扩展他们产品的覆盖范围，只要有巫师在霍格沃茨的范围里，就可以通过巫师自己的魔杖和魔力激活产品，并与霍格沃茨范围内的所有巫师进行联络。

韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的东西一向稀奇古怪又富有创意，或许他们在每样产品内都设计了不允许被试探的魔法，岳明辉这么想着点点头，又咬了一大口他的简易热狗。

James泄了气，嘟嘟囔囔地说着他已经重新购买了一份，把那张废纸塞回书包，开始继续他被打断的早餐，岳明辉耸耸肩，和正站在礼堂门口东张西望的卜凡打了个招呼。

大男孩向他跑过来，有些窘迫地摸着后脑勺，嘟哝了一句睡过头了，岳明辉笑嘻嘻地假装没听到，抬起手给他按了按翘起来的领子，这小巫师更加脸红了。

两个人进行了毫无营养可言的社交对话，卜凡直到被岳明辉向格兰芬多长桌推了推才解放过来，他坐到自己学院的桌子旁，抓过一个馅饼大嚼起来。

等礼堂渐渐被学生填满的时候，猫头鹰邮件到了。礼堂上方靠近天花板的窗户都打开了，百十来只猫头鹰飞了进来。这些猫头鹰围着餐桌飞来飞去，直到找到各自的主人，把信件或包裹扔到他们腿上。


	7. Chapter 7

James一把抓过他的包裹，嘟囔着拆开，把里面崭新的牛皮纸拿出来。他拿着魔杖气势汹汹地对着这张无辜的牛皮纸，比划了半天也没敢再甩出一些检测的咒语，只是泄了气地把它塞进书包。

岳明辉把粥两口喝完，扯了张纸擦擦嘴，抬头看一眼时间，埋头进书包里开始翻他的课程表。James这才反应过来，抬手一拍脑袋：“差点忘记我们不再一起了——天哪，和一群四年级小孩上课，Ray，你要从小孩变成大哥了！”

岳明辉翻出来课程表，确定了第一节课的教室。他没有理会在一旁挤眉弄眼的朋友，而是从座椅上跳起来，把书包甩到背上，大步往格兰芬多的长桌走过去。

岳明辉蹭到他身后的时候，卜凡正捧着一杯南瓜汁，试图仰头喝掉杯底的残余。通常小巫师们是不会跑到别的学院的地盘的，除了他们的交际圈大多维持在本学院在，也因为有些学院实在是精力旺盛，总是对一些新奇的人表现出……太过强烈的好奇心。

所以当整个格兰芬多长桌的眼睛都定在岳明辉身上之后，卜凡才后知后觉地发现了这件事。他胡乱地抹了两把嘴，慌里慌张地从椅子上跳起来：“学长！”

岳明辉笑眯眯地自动忽视掉粘在身上的所有目光——毕竟拉文克劳们与他们的沉迷钻研特质相伴的，总是不那么在意别人的评价——他拍拍卜凡的肩膀，说：“怎么总这么紧张？没事儿啊，我就问问你早上什么课，说不定还能一起走呢。”

卜凡啊啊了两声，又手忙脚乱地把书包拎起来：“呃呃——Transfiguration——第一节课是变形术，学长。”

岳明辉歪着头笑了笑：“啊——是的，我记得你们格兰芬多的第一节课总是由院长来上——真遗憾麦格教授不再任教了，要我说，她真的是一位好教授。”

岳明辉第一堂课要到二楼去上黑魔法防御课，正巧变形课教室也在二层，于是两人一前一后地爬上了霍格沃茨的楼梯。

卜凡早上从八楼爬下来，饶是跟着个学长，也被楼梯折腾得头脑发昏，好不容易踩到一搂的地面。这会儿他紧跟在岳明辉身后爬着楼梯，一个没当心，这楼梯就载着两个人呼呼地搭上了另一条走廊。

“谢了，”岳明辉微笑着拍拍扶手，脚步轻快地跳上这条走廊，还不忘回头拉一把卜凡：“凡子，你知道吗，霍格沃茨一共有一百四十二处楼梯——当然了，我怀疑暗处有许多我们不知道的楼梯存在——每一个楼梯都十分调皮，你以后得当心了。”

卜凡在他身旁，抬起袖子擦擦汗，心有余悸地嘟囔着：“早上体验过了，相当调皮。”

两个人绕过走廊，停在另一边的楼梯口。岳明辉指指挨着楼梯的第二间教室：“喏，变形课教室，去吧，别迟到。”

卜凡满脸通红地向他道谢，岳明辉看着他进了教室，才折过步子往走廊的另一边绕过去，踩着铃声进了黑魔法防御课的教室。

*

岳明辉下课和卜凡碰了个头，卜凡下一节课要出城堡赶去温室，而岳明辉得爬到四楼去上他们院长的魔咒课。

两个人在走廊里点了个头，就各自去上各自的课了。等再见面就是吃中午饭的时候了。岳明辉被弗立维教授留下说了几句话，和他沟通了一下留学回来的各种相关事宜。下到一楼的时候，正好赶上格兰芬多一年级新生进城堡。

他往卜凡身边靠了靠，抽着鼻子嗅了嗅：“第一温室好玩吗。”

卜凡惊奇地转头看他，抬手不自觉地摸了两下鼻子，总觉得上面还留着点泥污。他点点头，嘟哝了一句蘑菇，岳明辉就点点头：“啊——蘑菇确实很好玩，等你明年去第三温室，那里好玩儿的东西更多呢。”

俩人进了礼堂，各自坐下开始吃饭。James身边给岳明辉留了个空位，他自然而然地坐回五年级中间，拿了一个牛肉馅饼大嚼起来。

James贼兮兮地笑起来，凑过来拱拱他的肩膀：“嘿Ray，黑魔法防御好玩儿吗？”

岳明辉嘴里叼着馅饼，又伸手去拿了一个圆面包。他斜过眼睛看了他一眼，冲他点点头，又耸耸肩。把馅饼扔到盘子里，他开始用餐刀切开小面包：“挺不错的，这次的教授有点本事。”

James嗤嗤地笑起来：“我就知道——去过德姆斯特朗的巫师能对英国黑魔法防御有什么过高的评价——你知道么，去年第一次上他的课的时候，我们可是相当震惊。”

岳明辉不置可否地耸了耸肩，又接着吃那块馅饼，一边忙着用叉子把牛肉粒运送到小面包中间：“他讲得很不错，四年级确实应该学习一些战斗方法了——咒语也都很实用。”

James唔了一声，安静了一会儿又问：“说实在的，Ray，这些战斗技巧你是不是在德国都学习过了？”

岳明辉弯起嘴角笑了笑：“它们是不一样的——确实不同的国家注重的重点不同，你没必要问，哪天我们动动手就都知道了。”

James嘿了一声，跃跃欲试地搓搓手：“这是你说的，我就等着这一天了，你最好把在德国学到的本事都给我使出来！”


	8. Chapter 8

在两个拉文克劳预约的友好决斗之前，卜凡也碰到了一些小麻烦。不是别的，霍格沃茨里最大的麻烦主动找上了他。

进入九月之后开始连续地下雨，卜凡一周三次的草药课简直成了恶梦，他要顶着蒙蒙细雨——如果运气不太好可能是倾盆大雨——穿过草地跑到温室，还来不及抖掉校袍上沾着的雨水，就得进入不透气的闷热温室。

他以为他已经习惯了动不动就要踩着一脚泥水回到城堡，除了一开始碰到岳明辉会让他觉得异常窘迫之外。小男巫们天性里都是骄傲的，更别提他还是只不折不扣的小狮子，在崇敬的学长面前满身狼狈并不会让他多好受。

即使岳明辉每次都笑眯眯地靠过来，抬手给他拍掉肩膀上的水珠，再给他沾满泥污的靴子上抛下一个成功的清洁咒。

卜凡还是觉得浑身不自在，尤其是岳明辉穿得整齐，熨烫平整的袍子宽松地搭在他的肩膀，前襟被他们一群格兰芬多带进来的风吹开一点，露出里面深蓝色的毛衫。

卜凡觉得自己不用穿得太好看，起码要整洁一点，即使像岳明辉身后两步远的James一样，手里捏着一个水果馅饼，果酱蹭在鼻子上而不自知，也比他总是这样满身潮气、双脚污泞、头发更是被吹成他自己都不知道是什么形状要好。

其他格兰芬多一年级倒还是挺喜欢岳明辉的，或许是狮子们天生的热情，让他们对这个十分不羁的拉文克劳怀有很大的好感和憧憬；也可能是他们觉得在古怪的学院里，难得出来一位像狮子的鹰。

当然，岳明辉每次帮卜凡清理干净靴子后也会顺手帮其他人也一并清理掉这件事也为他加分不少。

这种程度的难堪当然算不上大麻烦，卜凡的大麻烦也应该是许多其他人的大麻烦——皮皮鬼，城堡里臭名昭著的、最惹人烦的幽灵。

不知道是不是连续的雨天给了这位恶作剧大师灵感，从早上开始，他一整天都飘在城堡各处，趁你不注意，从怀里掏出不知道准备了多久的水球，冲小巫师们的头顶砸下去，一边扔一边尖利地吹着口哨并且大喊着：“下雨喽！下雨喽！”

不堪其扰的小巫师们各想各的办法，有去找教授的，只是一旦教授出来找，这皮皮鬼就躲了个无影无踪，让人实在抓不住踪影。

被烦了一上午的学生们都纷纷跑回休息室，找了各种各样的东西防着，导致这天下午的霍格沃茨走廊里总是时不时飘起五颜六色的雨伞。

袭击不到学生，皮皮鬼又有了新的坏点子。他抱着满怀水气球躲在楼梯里，就等着外面一路狂奔回来的可怜虫们，趁他们还没反应过来，大喊着“惊喜”跳出来，把各色水气球砸到他们已经湿漉漉的脑袋上。

卜凡就是在这个时候，一边窘迫着面对岳明辉的笑脸，一边在岳明辉变得惊愕的表情里用脑袋接住了一个亮粉色的水气球。

气球爆开了，里面的水淋得他满脸都是，破碎的气球胶皮耷拉在他头发上。他还没来得及再一次为这种窘境发生在岳明辉面前而感到尴尬，就被身边七零八落的叫声给吓了一跳。

他抬起头，这个调皮讨人厌的幽灵正肆无忌惮地发射着他的炮弹，他的同学(还有一些他不认识的人，也许是些正好路过的无辜巫师)脑袋顶上都爆开水花。

卜凡身心俱疲，实在没有力气再生气，他手里的大伞还滴答滴答地滴着水，他往前靠一步，两只手摸着伞骨要撑在他和岳明辉头上。

岳明辉仰着头看着皮皮鬼，先欣赏了一会儿他投掷气球——虽然不懂理由，至少卜凡觉得他眼睛里闪的光和嘴角的弧度告诉他岳明辉是愉悦的——然后举起小臂，长袍从他的手臂上滑下，卜凡看到他手里捏着他的魔杖。

卜凡马上甩过头去看皮皮鬼，这幽灵怪叫一声，因为他怀里的水气球突然一齐爆破掉了，一个巨大的水球在他怀里爆炸开来，在城堡的门口下了一场小型又迅速的室内雨。

卜凡目瞪口呆，身边爆发出一阵埋怨声，大家都不约而同地护着脑袋。卜凡的伞举在头顶，刚好护住了他们两个人。

皮皮鬼在空中愤怒地打了个滚儿：“是谁！是谁偷袭我，这个卑鄙小人！”

岳明辉懒洋洋地用魔杖敲了敲卜凡的伞沿，让伞面抬高一些，露出他的脸。他举起拿着魔杖的手，在空中划圈，冲他比了个绅士礼：“是我，先生。你好啊，好久不见。”

皮皮鬼倒挂着停在空中，瞪着小眼睛气呼呼地看了他一会儿：“唔，好啊，好啊，我说是谁， 原来是跑去德国学黑魔法的小鬼！”

卜凡一阵气愤，眉头才皱了一半，岳明辉已经笑吟吟地冲他点点头：“非常乐意为您演示我的学习成果——顺便一提，他们那里的某些魔法对幽灵确实有一些其妙的作用。”

皮皮鬼嘟囔着，虽然大家都能听到那是一些骂人的话。岳明辉笑着挑了挑魔杖尖，这幽灵马上尖叫一声，在空中打了个趔趄，看起来就像是他的左脚被黏在了右脚上面。

皮皮鬼在空中愤怒地乱撞，一回头正好对上岳明辉的魔杖，他畏缩地缩了缩肩膀，又恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，一边骂骂咧咧一边迅速地飘走：“哼，学了黑魔法的小鬼头，在学校使用邪恶魔法，等着被麦格制裁吧！”


	9. Chapter 9

聚在门厅的人陆陆续续散开了，卜凡把伞合上，伞尖垂下抖落水珠。他瞥一眼岳明辉，他正抬手压着前额翘起来的头发。卜凡突然灵光一现，从袍子口袋里掏出自己的魔杖，指着还在滴水的伞清清嗓子：“清理一新！”

他的伞马上变得干爽，连伞面上不知道什么时候沾上的泥污都消失不见。

岳明辉惊讶地哇喔一声，卜凡脸红但是骄傲，尽量不想把自己表现成一幅洋洋自得的样子，但还是不自觉地挺直了脊背。

岳明辉的惊叹还没有停下来，他捏着卜凡的手腕让他把伞抬起来，揪着伞布仔细查看。卜凡挺起了胸脯等着他检查完，一颗心咕咚咕咚跳得七上八下。

岳明辉最后直起身来，冲他比了两个大拇指：“喔唔——干得漂亮！”

卜凡终于咧开嘴笑了，他笨手笨脚地把伞拢在一起，因为兴奋两次都让伞扣从湿漉漉的手指间滑了出去。

岳明辉歪着头打量他，嘴角挂着一个笑：“看看，有人在好好学习啊。”

卜凡脸更红了，他觉得脸上的热度应该可以蒸干刚才被投掷到头上的水，他终于把伞收好，眼睛亮亮，带点小得意：“学长你经常用，我就也跟着学了学。”

岳明辉一扬眉毛，惊喜地把他上下打量了一遍：“哦哦——那你真的很厉害，看着别人做就能学下来——这不是每个巫师都能做到的。”

卜凡涨红了脸，连忙抬起两只手拼命摆动：“不是不是，我——我找了我们学院的学长请教，然后……然后还问了弗立维教授。”

岳明辉抬起手，两只细瘦的手掌搭在卜凡的手背，把他正在否定的两只手压了下去。

卜凡的手上都是水，带着湿漉漉的凉气，岳明辉的手干燥又温暖。他捏着卜凡的手握了握，抬头对他笑：“那你也很厉害了！——想想看，一个一年级新生，自学学会了清理咒——要我说，你们学院值得为这个加上五分！”

骄傲又开心，卜凡不能控制地挑起嘴角，他又谦虚了两句，转头就看见岳明辉眼睛亮闪闪地盯着他看。他紧张地揉了揉袍子，向他送去一个疑问的眼神。

岳明辉终于笑了，他抬起胳膊掩着嘴，只露出半截高挺的鼻梁和两只亮亮的眼睛。他顺势把胳膊搭在他肩膀上，缓缓地把手抬起来，慢慢向他头顶探去。

卜凡不能控制地心跳起来，他能感觉到自己的心脏一下一下撞击着胸口，甚至怀疑岳明辉既然理他这么近，也能够感觉到。

岳明辉把手拿下来，手指尖上捏着片亮粉色的橡胶碎片。卜凡这才反应过来，原来自己一直顶着这个蠢透了的东西在他面前。他一下子涨红了脸，手忙脚乱地把那东西抓到手里藏起来，连着把岳明辉的手也往前带了带。

他又开始脸红了，不同意义上的，为他刚才把岳明辉的指尖抓在了手掌。岳明辉倒不在意似的，拿起魔杖对着他的脑袋画起了圈。卜凡懵懵的，一开始还不知道他在干什么，但是很快就感觉到头顶开始聚集热气，很快整颗脑袋都变得暖融融了。

等岳明辉放下魔杖，他才后知后觉地抬手摸了摸脑袋，发现刚才还湿冷地贴在脑壳上的头发已经都变得干爽了，而且有种暖洋洋的触感。他咧着嘴向岳明辉道谢，岳明辉笑了，冲他扬扬魔杖：“一个简单的烘干咒，可以帮你省掉很多麻烦事。”

卜凡懵懂地点了点头：“呃，这个会在魔咒课上学到吗？”

岳明辉咯咯地笑了起来，他摇着头搭在卜凡肩膀上，一只修长的手垂下来，在他胸口上方拍打着：“哎哟，弗立维教授是不可能在课堂上教你这种家务小魔咒的——当然了，你如果课下去请教他他也是很乐意的。”

卜凡不知所措地僵直了脊背，没有搞清楚现在的状况。岳明辉还自顾自地靠在他身上，冲他扬了扬手指：“你在霍格沃茨会学到非常多的小咒语，他们可能没什么用，只是为了学着玩，还有一些会非常实用——”

“——别担心，”岳明辉冲他摇着头，“你会在各种各样的地方学习到新的咒语，图书馆有很多有趣的书本，或者在你们学院的公共休息室，甚至在走廊上，你都可能学到一些非常有意思的小咒语。”

卜凡唔唔地应着，眼睛无意识地跟着他透着粉色的手指尖动。那手抬了起来，脱离开他的视线，轻轻点在他的额头。他转头去看岳明辉，一时间竟然恍了神。

岳明辉冲他笑着，抬起胳膊搭在他的肩膀，抬腿往礼堂里走：“咱俩杵这儿干嘛呢，走啊，吃饭去了。”

卜凡一转头，礼堂里的说话声嗡嗡鸣鸣，这才潮水一样进入到他的耳朵。他恍惚了一下，才反应过来他们居然站在礼堂的门口，以那样亲密的姿势，站了那么久。

他们走到格兰芬多和拉文克劳的长桌中间，James夸张地向后探出身子，冲他们吹着口哨。卜凡和他不熟，说实在的，他们甚至没有单独讲过一句话。岳明辉挑挑眉毛，从身侧的袍子里露出一个魔杖尖，James马上缩着脖子躲了回去。

岳明辉笑了，他转头看看卜凡，对他微笑：“快去享受你的晚餐吧——哦顺便，你要记得，以后千万不能给别人机会用魔杖指着你的头，尤其是你的敌人。”


	10. Chapter 10

在结束了水球风波之后，霍格沃茨的学生们迎接了他们的第一个周末。可惜最近总是阴雨连绵，连中午想去黑湖旁边的草坪上晒会儿太阳都很难被天气允许，除了没有太阳可以晒，还要防止巫师袍被草地里的露水弄湿。

礼堂的天花板也维持着阴云密布的样子，厚重的云层堆积摩擦，卜凡拿过一个牛肉馅饼大嚼起来，一边睡眼惺忪地去摸索餐桌上可以喝的东西。

格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队长和他的队员们聚在长桌上，正嘀嘀咕咕地商量下一周魁地奇球队的招新工作。卜凡并非本意地听到了一点，“魁地奇”、“新球员”几个词钻进他耳朵里，他马上就清醒过来。

卜凡下意识往隔壁的拉文克劳长桌上张望了一番，意料之内的没有看到岳明辉的身影。他耸耸肩，知道自己起晚了，赶的是早餐的末班车，好学的拉文克劳们大概早就去图书馆把头埋进那些他碰都不想碰的大部头里了。

此刻刚从床上爬起来的岳明辉当然不知道自己在格兰芬多小学弟的眼里是这样的存在，所以他毫无形象可言地打着哈欠，光脚踩到厚厚的藏蓝色花纹地毯上(从对角巷的废品店淘到手，经过简单修补之后上面的花纹可以组合谜题为你解闷)，伸了个长长的懒腰。

他揉着眼睛踱步到床前，拉开厚重的深蓝色带星星图案的遮光帘，把里面的蓝纱帘撩开一个角，探头往外面看了看。

天气还是老样子，岳明辉又打了个哈欠，把窗户开了个缝，放点新鲜的空气进来。他站在窗边，被透进来的带湿气的九月的风打了一个激灵，赶紧缩着肩膀又跳回床上，踩在绸缎的被面上打开柜子，从里面拽出一条薄毯裹在身上。

他看了眼时间，苦恼地挠挠头，再用手把爆炸的头发往下压了压，探身从书包里抽出猫头鹰。他在人名列表里看了一圈，先找了James，这位拉文克劳倒是和卜凡想得差不多，早早吃完了早饭，正在图书馆捧着一本书研究马人和他们的占卜术。

指望好友带回来一些食物无望，岳明辉把眼睛又转向刚认识不久的格兰芬多小学弟。他眨眨眼睛，反正小狮子们向来热情，更别提还是只对自己格外崇拜的狮子。

岳明辉询问他在哪的时候心里涌上来一股罪恶感，觉得自己是仗着大学长的身份在欺压小学弟。没想到卜凡回得很迅速，告诉他他正在礼堂吃早餐。

岳明辉微笑起来，斟酌着用词问他能否帮忙带过来一些食物，这热血的小狮子果然用了十分的热情回应，并且积极地通知他有哪些食物可以选择。

岳明辉看着纸页中间冒出来的一个接一个食物，恍惚间以为自己是在点菜。他抿着嘴，告诫自己不要太得意，挑选了煎蛋、培根和面包片，告诉他回休息室的时候先绕到八楼的另一边，墙上挂着一幅一直在读书的老先生可以成为路标。

卜凡非常激动，在接收到岳明辉的消息时差点把手边的粥碗打翻。他兴致勃勃地跳起来，从碟子下抽出供学生们自行打包带走的包装纸，给岳明辉整整齐齐地叠了个三明治出来，又用包装纸裹得严严实实。

他想了想，站在桌子旁边犹豫地晃了一会儿，又咬咬牙，抓起两个小牛肉饼包起来，扔进书包里抱在胸前，抬腿往回跑。

楼梯上要跑动起来是很难的，许是这座有魔力的城堡能感受到他心里的激动和急切，甚至这一次没怎么来为难卜凡，他顺利地一步三个台阶地向上，跳过好几个没能奏效的小陷阱，飞快地到达了八楼。

他隔着走廊远远地看到胖夫人，她依旧穿着一身粉红色的裙子，正端庄地侧着身体，和旁边相框的一位女士交谈着什么。

卜凡看了两眼，没有过去打扰他，而是绕着走廊来到他平时没怎么去过的另一边，他路过一幅巨大的挂毯，来到一面挂满照片的墙下。他仰着头找那位看书的老先生，很快在一个用于装饰的拱门旁看到了他。

这位老先生头发花白，颤颤巍巍地蓬在头顶。他用干枯地手指扶着眼睛，正仔细钻研面前砖头一样的书本。卜凡无措地晃了晃，那老先生执着地读着书，并没有发现有人就在观赏他。

卜凡有点尴尬，不知道该不该和他打个招呼。他抱着书包，手还能感受到里面食物地热量。突然，旁边原本是装饰用的拱门悄无声息地开了个缝，门缝里冒出两只眼睛来。

“凡子？”岳明辉把门开得更大了点，冲他招招手，“这儿哪。”

卜凡被吓了一跳，不自觉地朝他走了两步，被岳明辉抓住书包带拽到门后。岳明辉等他进来就把门关上了，卜凡发现自己站在一部螺旋梯上，上下都延伸出去。

他觉得神奇，回手在墙上按了按：“我以为那是个假门？——我是说，它看起来不太像真的，不是吗？”

岳明辉耸耸肩膀：“霍格沃茨还有很多这样的门，你都不知道它们的用处。”

他踩着楼梯往上爬，卜凡这才发现他还穿着一套深蓝色的绸缎睡袍。他跟在岳明辉身后往上爬，抱着书包摸了摸，确认食物都完好无损：“你打开过很多扇门吗？”

岳明辉侧头认真地想了想，无奈地摊了摊手：“没有很多，我只进入过那些我真正需要的门——有机会带你一起——它们基本都有一些自己的防御机制，你可能得捅对地方，或者恭恭敬敬地对它们说一声‘请’才可以。”


	11. Chapter 11

说着话，两个人不知不觉爬到了顶端。卜凡一眼看见那张对于一个学院休息室入口而言太过简陋的门板，等岳明辉抬手敲门的时候才看到被他挡住的鹰状门环。

他窘迫地站在原地，思考着自己把别的学院的口令听去会不会有些不好。他正犹豫着要不要提醒一下岳明辉自己还在这里，却突然听到一阵轻柔的、音乐般动听的声音：“我朝向哪边？”

卜凡愣住了，岳明辉歪歪头，抬手摸了摸下巴：“唔……是个问题，那么，让我们看看——”

他转身看向卜凡，卜凡这才意识到是那个门环在说话。岳明辉笑眯眯的，并不是急着解答出问题的样子。他看着卜凡的书包，冲他伸了伸手：“我的早饭有好好地被带来吗？”

卜凡如梦初醒，好像刚刚被解除了一个石化咒。他手忙脚乱地从书包里掏出包好的三明治和他自作主张拿来的牛肉饼。岳明辉接在手里捏了捏，拿到鼻子下深深地嗅了一口：“啊……好香，你给我带了别的东西吗？”

卜凡红着耳朵点头，指了指包装粗糙的那个：“今天有一种小牛肉饼，我觉得味道很不错，所以……”

岳明辉惊喜地直接拆开包裹，捏了一个圆鼓鼓的小饼出来，直接咬了上去。他发出称赞的声音，给卜凡竖了个拇指：“唔嗯……真的很好吃！”

他两口吃完了一个饼，卜凡的眼神不自觉地向后飘到那个等待答案的门环上，岳明辉注意到了，回头看了看，回过头冲他笑：“这是我们学院的口令——你得每次都回答正确它的问题才行。”

卜凡鼓起勇气，上前一步，俯身仔细地观察着这个门环：“问题总是很难吗？”

岳明辉认真地想了想，最后耸耸肩：“对不一样的人来说难度也不同吧，其实问题也有很多种类的，像刚才那个那样奇奇怪怪的也不少——如果你能碰到学术问题，那真的是走运。”

卜凡侧头看他：“那……如果别的学院的过来，只要回答对问题就都能进来吗？”

岳明辉笑了，倚在门上看着他：“怎么，以后想来找我啊？”

卜凡涨红了脸，冲他摆了摆手：“没……呃，我是说，如果有机会——事实上，我只是有点好奇你们学院的这个……呃，防御机制？”

岳明辉不在乎地挥了挥手：“我们的防御机制就是智慧。”

卜凡被他自信张扬的模样震了一下，他不自然地摸摸鼻子，盯着那个门环发呆，又问：“那每个问题的答案是固定的吗？”

岳明辉冲他打了个响指：“好问题！——并不是固定的，只要言之有理，让这个门环觉得你说的‘有道理’就行。”

说着，他模仿着门环的声音和语气，轻轻柔柔地说了一句“有道理”，马上把他自己给逗笑了。卜凡站在原地踌躇着，小心翼翼地问他：“呃，那你不进去吗？”

岳明辉冲他眨眨眼睛，往前一步靠近他身边，神神秘秘地贴在他身侧：“你知道吗，其实我怀疑这个门环不仅仅是你回答对问题就可以的，我还是觉得它里面有隐秘的……你所说的，防御机制。”

卜凡露出一个疑惑的表情，岳明辉冲他挑挑眉毛：“你知道么，从霍格沃茨建校至今，从来没有其他学院的学生能通过这个简单的屏障——你不觉得这点真的很奇怪吗？”

卜凡点点头，慎重地接话：“唔，是有点奇怪——或许是因为你们的入口比较隐蔽？”

岳明辉摇摇头，笑了：“我们住在拉文克劳塔里，走出城堡每个人都能看到它，我们的入口每个楼层都有，误入的人绝对不在少数——毕竟，霍格沃茨喜欢探索这些门背后的秘密的巫师们可不在少数。”

卜凡唔了一声：“那是有些奇怪——你的意思是说，这个门环能分辨出拉文克劳的学生吗？”

岳明辉瘪瘪嘴又耸耸肩膀：“我怀疑，但是目前为止没有证据——我觉得它可能在其他学院的学生敲门时，会自动调整问题的难度，问一些奇奇怪怪的问题。”

卜凡跟着他想，也点点头：“哦，你刚才说它也会问学术的问题，那如果别的学院的碰到，只要查查书就能进来了——那这么说，确实是有可能的。”

岳明辉冲他眨了眨眼睛：“bingo——我也是这么想的，所以如果你想来找我玩的话，有机会可以一个人过来试试。”

卜凡啊了一声，无措地捏着书包：“我真的可以过来吗？——那如果我进不去，你、你会帮我开门吗？”

岳明辉冲他晃晃手指：“啊，那可说不准，看我心情吧。”

卜凡又红了脸，他嗫嚅两声，抬手指指门环：“那这个问题的答案……是什么？”

岳明辉笑了，回手摸摸门环上的鹰喙：“根据我和我的格兰芬多朋友的讨论，我觉得你朝向拉文克劳。”

那门环寂静片刻，门开了。


	12. Chapter 12

卜凡思前想后，并不认为自己有能力用脑袋里储备的东西来打开这扇从未被其他学院的学生打开过的门，所以他并不打算独身一人去拉文克劳塔内挑战那枚门环——起码短时间内不会。

但是他很快发现自己又需要去找岳明辉，为马上到来的新学期的第二个礼拜——魁地奇选拔赛将在第二周陆续展开。他听过岳明辉的名声，在拉文克劳这个向来在魁地奇上不那样出彩的学院里，他作为曾经两年的追球手，为拉文克劳球队斩获分数不在少数。

据卜凡听格兰芬多的魁地奇队队长所说(那位高大健壮的白人男孩总喜欢在早晨的饭桌上侃侃而谈)，岳明辉在队那两年，是他最为头疼的两年，因为除了要防备斯莱特林向来诡谲的排兵布阵，还多了个拉文克劳灵活的追球手要对付。

卜凡周末两天被迫听了他们学院魁地奇球队的小会议——鉴于他们的队长认为卜凡个子高大且肢体协调，有意把他当做下一任守门员培养，也并不在意他在一边正大光明地偷听。

可惜这位热血队长完全没有意识到，他们的未来守门员偷听小会完全是为了他们又重新开始头疼的对手。卜凡把格兰芬多的选拔小会议从头到尾听了一遍，除了在脑子里把球员们对岳明辉发表的感想全翻译成夸赞他的话之外，就没能再获得什么有效的信息了。

也对，格兰芬多自己哪天选拔还没定好呢，怎么能指望他们知道拉文克劳的？

卜凡觉得这样悄悄打听显得自己像个小特务，但他也不管了，他实在是很想见识一下格兰芬多嘴里的“人形飞贼”Ray。

意料之外的，岳明辉非常大方地和他分享了拉文克劳魁地奇球队选拔赛的时间，并且热情邀请他来观看。

卜凡面对着羊皮纸挠了半天头，小心翼翼地询问他这是否会打扰到他们的工作，鉴于他是个格兰芬多。岳明辉倒是豪放地写满了一张纸的lol，告诉他拉文克劳这些怪人们可不会在乎旁边多了一只小狮子或者一条蛇。

于是卜凡熬过了下一个礼拜的种种课程，在结束了周五下午最后一节令人昏昏欲睡的魔法史，他挥手与格兰芬多的朋友告别，把书包甩在肩膀上，揣着一颗怦怦乱跳的心直奔魁地奇球场。

他到的有些晚了，远远地就能看见天上有两个黑点在动。卜凡慢下脚步，眯着眼睛看了一会儿，试图分辨出那个离球门远一些的黑点是不是岳明辉。

他脚下一会儿快一会儿慢，在心里暗暗责备自己——怎么到球场不知道带一个望远镜过来？这样他怎么能看清风靡校园的找球手Ray的身姿？

等他一边埋怨自己一边跑到球场时，庆幸地发现那个浅金色的小揪揪还好好地待在地面。他从身后慢慢靠过去，犹豫着要不要和他打招呼，因为他正举着副望远镜朝天上看得起劲。

“嘿，Ray，”卜凡被吓了一跳，挨着岳明辉的一个稍矮的黑发男孩像察觉到什么似的，转过头看了他一眼，笑着用胳膊撞了一下岳明辉的手臂，“放下望远镜吧，你的亚裔小男友来找你了。”

卜凡吓了一跳，嘴里磕磕绊绊地说着no，倒是岳明辉惊喜地转过头，送他一个露虎牙的笑，又转头冲那发出怪声起哄的学生摇起头：“别闹他，走开。”

那男生耸耸肩，走开了。卜凡有些不安地看着他的背影，又转过来看岳明辉笑眯眯的脸：“呃……他没事吧？”

岳明辉摊了摊手：“没事，他总是这样，别在意。”

卜凡觉得脸颊可疑地发烫，他抬手使劲搓了搓，又对上岳明辉的眼睛：“呃……学长，你不会已经飞过了吧？”

岳明辉笑出声来，冲他摇起头来：“还没有哪！现在飞的这个是我走了之后替我的孩子，其实也不能完全算正式队员——所以现在我们球队一个追球手都没有啦！”

卜凡在一边似懂非懂地点点头，岳明辉笑着把望远镜递给他，冲他指指天上，卜凡就有些害羞地接过来，举起来朝天上看。

他正好看到那名姜黄色头发的男巫把红色的鬼飞球投进球门，他得意地在空中打了几个转，才慢悠悠地落下地来。卜凡没什么滋味地放下望远镜，正好看到岳明辉上去给了一个大大的拥抱：“干得漂亮！”

那男孩涨红了脸，冲他鞠了个躬：“谢谢你，Ray！”

岳明辉挥挥手示意他不用在意，接过他手里的飞天扫帚——卜凡知道那是学校为飞行课统一订制的横扫七星——抬腿跨了上去。卜凡一愣，以为能看到有钱的Ray学长的那把火弩箭92，那是火弩箭的最新版升级型号。

岳明辉遥遥地看过来，卜凡以为他在看自己，直到旁边的男巫扬起手臂示意他OK才明白自己站在了拉文克劳球队的队长身边。他涨红了脸，小心翼翼地往旁边挪了两步，又不小心踩到了那位替补岳明辉的男巫的脚。

卜凡忙不迭地道歉，那男巫憋红了脖子，一声不吭，卜凡不知道该说些什么来缓解尴尬，倒是肩膀上先被拍了一下。他惊讶地回头，发现球队队长正冲他笑，回手用手指指岳明辉。卜凡跟着他的视线看过去，发现岳明辉正盯着他看。

卜凡连忙端正姿态转过了身，岳明辉终于满意地笑了，双腿一蹬地，直直地冲上了天空。


	13. Chapter 13

卜凡举起望远镜那一刻，就明白为什么在球场上飞翔的岳明辉能收获那么多男巫女巫的欢心了。

他的视野里只有岳明辉，他看见他稳稳地把扫帚横压住，一伸手就把守门员抛过来的鬼飞球捞在手里。他一只手颠了颠这只红色的大球，手指拨着扫帚杆，就让呼啸而来的一颗游走球擦着袍子撞了过去。

他像只燕子，在空中飞舞翱翔，球队有两个队员要上去扮演对手的角色以做出干扰，所以当他的视野里突然出现其他人的袍角时卜凡忍不住惊呼出声，却马上看到岳明辉像枚柔软的柳叶一样从夹击中溜了出来。

卜凡欣赏他在空中快乐无忧的身姿，和他脸上志在必得的笑，看着他扬起手，袍袖滑落，露出一截白皙的手腕，然后他向前一投——卜凡没有转动望远镜，只从他的表情就能看出这是一个完美的进球。

卜凡的心剧烈地跳起来，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，干脆把望远镜拉远，欣赏起整场考核。这样全面地一看，卜凡马上懂得他为什么会有“人形飞贼”的称号。

他明明个子不小，可在空中他蜷着双腿，稳稳伏在扫帚上，就显得他整个人小小的一团，那颗唯一不会飞的球在他手中被赋予了飞翔的魔力，被他在灵活躲避的动作中自由地抛接，最后以各种不同的角度落入球门。

卜凡发誓他清楚地看到，当岳明辉成功进了最后一颗球时，他们的守门员甚至懊恼地锤了一把空气。

岳明辉洋洋得意地从空中慢悠悠地落下来，脚还没站稳，那替补他的小男巫就一溜跑上去，给了他一个热情的拥抱。

“Ray！你是最棒的，我就知道！”

卜凡听见他那样喊着，球队的队长，还有从天上下来的队员，都陆陆续续过来拥抱他。卜凡抱着他的望远镜走上前去时，那个刚刚调侃他们关系的男巫正对他吹了个风流的口哨：“嘿Ray，雄风不减啊！”

这是一个有点颜色的笑话，卜凡不知所措地停下了脚步，不知道自己在他们发出心照不宣的笑声时是否应该凑过去。那位很不正经的拉文克劳又看到了他，对他夸张地挑起了眉毛：“嘿孩子，快来抱抱你的男朋友啊！”

这回岳明辉可没留情，一脚跺在他的脚面。那男巫惨叫一声，脸上滑稽地扭曲了起来。卜凡往前挪了一步，看见岳明辉皱起的眉头：“我说了停下！别惹他！”

那男巫单脚蹦着，对他连连说了几声OK，搭在队长的肩膀上蹦开了。卜凡补上了那个空隙，岳明辉笑眯眯地看着他，他的头发在飞行中被吹得有些乱了，经过刚才的拥抱更加不会好到哪去。

现在，他一直仰慕、并且不久之前对他生出一些说不明道不明的好感的学长，正顶着一头乱糟糟的毛，冲他没有自觉地笑得开心。卜凡觉得胸腔从内部被猛烈撞击了，他不受控制地冲他张开了双臂。

岳明辉楞了一下，马上笑得开心，往前两步抱住了他。俩人刚刚抱上，卜凡就觉得胸口前一阵闷痛，两人同时哎哟一声，向后退开。卜凡纳闷地低头看，发现岳明辉借他的望远镜正无辜地挂在他的胸前。

卜凡咬牙切齿，岳明辉笑了，捂着胸口揉了揉，把细长的手指搭在挂着望远镜的牛皮绳上，把绳圈抬了起来，从卜凡的脖子上取下来。绳圈有些粗糙，刮在卜凡耳朵上，卜凡马上就觉得从耳尖开始烧了起来。

他看着岳明辉低头认真地把望远镜塞进袍子，他盯着他的发顶无意识地发呆，自己都没意识到自己已经伸出了手。

他帮岳明辉理了理头发，弄得岳明辉抬起头来，愣愣地看着他。刚才那被踩了脚的小男巫又站了过来，这次他可学了乖，不敢再说话，可是又实在憋得难受，只能又和队长勾肩搭背地离开了。

岳明辉冲他笑，抬手抓了一把额前的碎发：“怎么样？”

卜凡冲他竖起拇指：“太帅了哥哥，我明白为什么他们叫你‘人形飞贼’了——真的太帅了！”

岳明辉不好意思地抓抓头发：“哎哟，还有人在这么叫啊，我都一年没在这打啦，怪不好意思的。”

卜凡傻乎乎地看着他把发绳撸下来重新扎头发：“啊……我们学院的队长说的，他们都说你很厉害。”

岳明辉冲他眨眨眼睛，笑出了一颗小虎牙：“其实我在德国那边儿也打呢，你知道么，德姆斯特朗那边虽然城堡不大，但是它的占地特别广，平时大家在室外都骑扫帚的，没事就从湖面上飞一飞什么的，所以那边儿魁地奇其实玩得更多一点，不是正式场地也能玩一玩。”

“哇喔——”卜凡感叹一声，“那那边的人应该都很厉害吧？”

岳明辉笑了笑，抬手摸了摸扎好的小辫，骄傲地扬起了头：“是都会玩，但是放心，你哥哥我还是厉害哒！”

那位崇拜岳明辉的替补小男巫一直在他们身旁站着，可是听不懂中文，只能一脸茫然。


	14. Chapter 14

拉文克劳们似乎不像其他学院那样热衷于魁地奇这项运动——不是不爱，只是从选拔就能看出来，来参加的确实没有太多备选人员。卜凡觉得在其他球队宣布新阵容时在一旁有些不妥，于是抱着岳明辉的书包在场边等他。

一群人聚在一起说说笑笑，卜凡远远地看到他们互相击掌拥抱，然后看到人群把岳明辉围了个半圆，他举着手解释了些什么，随后那枚金色的小揪就向他移动过来。

岳明辉拽过被卜凡抱在胸前的书包甩到背上，在他肩膀上捶了一掌：“哎，干嘛呀，一直都在地上扔着呢，你抱着也不嫌脏啊。”

卜凡无所谓地耸耸肩，跟他并肩往城堡走：“我还以为你们都会很爱惜你们的书包——我是说，你们的书包里不都是很重要的书本之类吗。”

岳明辉笑了，背着书包往前蹦了两步：“你看我包里像装了很多书的样子吗？”

卜凡看呆了，觉得他像只大兔子，撅着屁股露出后面的毛球尾巴，脑袋上的大耳朵软乎乎地垂下来。岳明辉没等来他的回答，扭头看他一眼：“嗯？怎么了？”

卜凡愣愣地看着他，问：“你是阿尼马格斯吗？”

“啊？”岳明辉茫然地站住了，抬手挠挠头，“不是啊，为什么这么想？”

卜凡猛然涨红了脸，嘟嘟囔囔地说没什么，双手扯着书包带大步走开了。岳明辉完全不懂，怎么也不明白他们是怎么从拉文克劳的习性聊到阿尼马格斯的。

他最后也没想明白，只能拽紧书包一溜小跑着跟上去。卜凡放慢了脚步等他跟到身侧，还是红着脸不说话，两只眼睛只直勾勾地盯着前方。岳明辉瞧着他觉得好玩，用手肘在他胳膊上碰了碰：“怎么啦，你想成为阿尼马格斯？”

卜凡呼了一口气，顺着他的话应了一声，再仔细在脑子里想了想，突然觉得这是个不错的选择。所以当两个人站上大门前的台阶，卜凡终于转过头看着他：“我想试试！”

岳明辉歪着头看着他笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的：“唔……不得不说，你真的挺特别的——至少我没听过几个刚入学十天的一年级新生就说想成为阿尼马格斯。”

卜凡手下又攥了攥书包带，目光炯炯：“我觉得变动物特酷，而且应该挺好玩的！”

岳明辉神神秘秘地眨眨眼睛：“是，还会很方便。”

卜凡茫然地啊了一声，岳明辉无辜地朝他眨了两下眼睛：“变成动物总会有比人更方便的地方嘛——”

卜凡明白过来，跟在他身后进了城堡，并且下意识地压低了声音：“哦——我不知道你们拉文克劳也喜欢在城堡里探探险什么的？”

走在前面的岳明辉猛的一个转身，卜凡猝不及防，差点撞在他的身上。他吓得急刹车，倒是岳明辉丝毫不在意，抬起手用一根手指在他胸口使劲戳了戳：“这个年代可不流行学院印象(house-stereotype)了！你再歧视我们，我下次就要给你点厉害看看了！”

卜凡心跳得厉害，被他指尖戳中的一小块皮肤有点钝钝地发痛。他诚恳地垂下头，看着他亮晶晶的眼睛：“对不起，我……我不是歧视的意思——”

岳明辉的嘴抿成一条线，突然扭曲出一个滑稽的形状。他笑着摇头，在他肩膀上拍了拍：“嗨——我逗你呢！没生气……有时间哥哥带你夜游霍格沃茨！”

卜凡可真是摸不清他了，高个男孩抬起手挠挠头，一脸茫然的样子。岳明辉看着他笑起来，拉着他往礼堂走。还没到晚饭的时间，礼堂里的人不多，岳明辉把卜凡按在格兰芬多长桌上，自己也跟着在他旁边坐下了。

卜凡还是发懵，岳明辉搂着他的肩膀直笑：“开玩笑归开玩笑，我们拉文克劳也不是书呆子，我记得以前你们总喜欢叫我们书呆子(nerd)，不过现在不是都叫我们怪人了吗？”

卜凡唔了一声，垂着眼睛点点头：“我以为……你们可能专注于书本上的各种各样的知识大于……呃，实践？或者说实验？”

岳明辉倒在他肩膀上笑起来：“那你真应该去我们休息室看看——我们的休息室虽然都用书架来做墙，但是上面的防护魔咒可是非常强的，就是为了防止我们试验时打坏了书本。”

卜凡呆呆地看着他，岳明辉又冲他神秘地眨眨眼：“我们学院都是一群求知欲极强的巫师，你知道——不管什么欲望，过强了总会让人变得古怪，我想可能就是这个道理吧——我们爱钻研，所以其实我们才是最经常溜出宿舍探究城堡秘密的学生。”

卜凡看着他，怀疑地捏了捏他的书包：“……那你们该不会还有经验总结吧？类似……呃，像《夜游霍格沃茨指南——你需要注意的47道门和129阶楼梯》——之类的？”

岳明辉仰着身子大笑起来，引来了不少人的视线。他掩着嘴伏到桌子上，边笑边对卜凡比了个拇指：“梅林的胡子啊——你怎么知道？我们真的有好些不同版本的霍格沃茨分析报告书！”

“以前的学生藏了不少他们自己的著作在书架里，所以我估计每一届拉文克劳的乐趣之一都是从书架中挖掘学长们的遗留作。”岳明辉趴在桌子上摇头晃脑，卜凡听得目瞪口呆，并且蠢蠢欲动起来。

岳明辉看他一眼，就明白他想问什么。大学长得意地扬起嘴角，在大个子学弟脑袋上拍了拍：“哎——你呀，还是先想想你的论文再去头疼怎么夜游霍格沃茨吧！”


	15. Chapter 15

卜凡很快发现，岳明辉说的没错——他实在不懂为什么一年级就会有这么多作业——课程本身已经足够难了，教授们还心有灵犀地留下来许多作业，繁重的课业压力让他的确没有心思去想更多的冒险项目。

另外一件于他来说不太好受的事和岳明辉有关——自从人形飞贼Ray回归霍格沃茨之后，每次的球队训练，魁地奇球场旁边的看台上都会多出来许多小男巫和小女巫。而卜凡本人——不幸的是，他的经历全部被课业占用了。

他倒是也想抱着书包爬到看台上用望远镜看岳明辉练习，甚至和其他拿了两本书假装学习以及躺在座位上假寐的小巫师们不同，他可以光明正大地观赏岳明辉的英姿，运气好的话还会获得骑着扫帚绕过来的Ray学长的微笑一枚。

可惜从第一步起就实现不了，卜凡不知道第多少次叹气，惹来平斯夫人隔着两张桌子的瞪视。男孩缩着脖子躲在他的《魔法史》后面，胡乱地把看到的第一个人名抄在牛皮纸上。

虽然看不见岳明辉飞在天上，但还是能见面的，卜凡乐观地想，扯着软尺量他的作业，被他拉长所以变得有些滑稽的字母的脚堪堪踩到了软尺边缘，卜凡松了一口气，一松手那牛皮纸就又卷了回去。

他把完成的作业和书本卷成一摊塞进书包，把包甩在背上开始下楼。他成功地躲过了几个陷害他的小机关，毫发无损地到达了城堡大厅，正好遇见拉文克劳魁地奇球队训练回来。

今天天气不怎么样，从下午开始就阴雨连绵，一群人的靴子踩得地板一片泥泞。卜凡着急地抻着脖子在人群里找金色小揪，看了半天满眼却只是兜帽。

没办法了，他随手拦住最近的一个兜帽：“呃，抱歉，请问Ray在哪？”

“唔喔——是你啊，小狮子？”那男巫一抬头，卜凡才认出是三番五次调侃他和岳明辉关系的那位，不自觉地挺起了脊背，变得紧张起来。

那男巫见他绷着脸的样子忍不住笑了，摘下兜帽抖了抖水，又慢条斯理地抽出魔杖在身上戳来戳去。卜凡站在一边等着他做完，那男巫把雨披烘干，搭在手臂上抬眼看他：“他不在这，你不如去医疗翼找找看？”

医疗翼？卜凡愣住了，下意识抓住要绕开他的人的胳膊：“什——他怎么了？受伤了吗？”

那男巫抿着嘴，扭曲出一个笑：“你自己去看看不就知道了——提醒一句，他如果行动不方便了，可能就需要靠着你了，嗯？Ray的小男朋友？”

卜凡涨红了脸，那人倒先怕了似的，缩着肩膀摊开手：“OK——开玩笑的！你可千万别告诉Ray，不然 我又要被整了都不知道——”

他错开要往礼堂走，却又被卜凡抓住了肩膀。他诧异地转头看他，不明白这个一年级的格兰芬多还有什么想说。卜凡着急了，抓着他不放开：“他，他很严重吗？为什么会——行动不方便？”

这男巫受不了地耸耸肩膀：“所以说——你去找他亲自看看不就知道了吗！好了，放开我，我可累坏了，要去享用我的晚餐了。”

卜凡愣愣地放开他，马上转了身往楼上跑。他此刻无比感谢医疗翼就在二楼，他大步跨过楼梯，沿着走廊往还从未造访的医疗翼奔跑。他在门前一个急刹，还来不及喘气就撞进了医疗翼的门。

“孩子，注意点，这里需要安静！”庞弗雷夫人手里拿着个空药瓶，冲他不赞同地皱着眉头。卜凡小心翼翼地点了点头，嘟囔了句抱歉。

“好了孩子，你哪里不舒服？”庞弗雷夫人挥着魔杖让药瓶自己走到桌子上，一边抬手拉他进来。

卜凡懵着摆手：“呃，不是的，不是我，是——”

“凡子？”岳明辉的声音突然传来，卜凡拧头一看，发现他正坐在后面的床上。卜凡半张着嘴，两步跨到他面前，不知所措地握住了他看起来毫无损伤的双臂。

“所以是什么？”庞弗雷夫人抱着胳膊站在两人身后，不耐烦地皱起眉头，“医疗翼可不是你们谈恋爱的地方！”

卜凡被踢到了屁股似的跳了起来，手忙脚乱地拼命摆起手来。岳明辉笑着拉下他的手腕，对庞弗雷夫人挤眉弄眼：“哦我的好夫人，你可别吓他了——这可是只经不起挑逗的小狮子。好啦，谢谢你又把我治好了，那么，我们就先去吃饭了。”

卜凡被岳明辉拉出了医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人说得对，那里确实是需要安静的地方，走廊里确实要喧闹得多，雨还没停，阴沉地敲击着走廊窗户的玻璃。卜凡从岳明辉的肩膀上往外看，天空还是阴云密布。

岳明辉转过头，松开拉着他手腕的手：“你怎么来了？”

“呃，我问了……你的队友，”卜凡才回过神来似的，又抓起他的胳膊，但又不知道从哪开始检查，“他说……他说要我来医疗翼找你。”

岳明辉看出他的担心，冲他无所谓地耸耸肩：“嗨，不是什么大事，刚才飞的时候被小游走球擦了一下，就过来看看。”

卜凡这才放下一口气，又埋怨地一击掌：“啊——你那个队友，说得像你半身不遂了一样！”


	16. Chapter 16

事实证明，岳明辉嘴里的小游走球可没有那么友好。他们一起走向长桌，James离得老远就抻着脖子探头探脑，一等到他们走到身边，就伸出手抓住岳明辉的手腕：“嘿Ray，我听说你被一个游走球撞下了扫帚？”

卜凡大吃一惊，他猛地转过脸盯着他，发现岳明辉正咬牙切齿地瞪视着James。James缩了缩脖子，举双手投降：“拜托！我关心关心你的身体！”

卜凡看到岳明辉的袍子翻涌了一下，James随即惨叫了一声，他推测是岳明辉悄悄踢了他一脚或者是什么的。等他欺负完James，又转过头看向卜凡。卜凡一脸紧张，捏着他的胳膊确认似的摇晃两下：“你从扫帚上掉下来了？”

“嗨，真不是大事儿，”岳明辉挥挥手，“魁地奇球场上这种事儿家常便饭了，庞弗雷夫人挥挥手就能把断掉的骨头接上，真的不算什么。”

卜凡瞪大眼睛：“你把骨头摔断了？”

岳明辉自觉在崇拜自己的小学弟面前失了面子，红着脸没必要地咳嗽两声：“没有，我只是打个比方……真的没事，当时飞得也不高，我还带着魔杖呢，就最后在草地上滚了一下，擦破点皮。”

卜凡并不相信地把他上下打量了一遍，居然难得地去主动找James说话：“呃……嗨，我想问一下他受伤严重吗——实在不是我不想信任他，只是他老是……你知道吧？”

James深表理解地点点头：“我懂，我懂，天大的事都能被他说成是‘小麻烦’——”

他说到这，模仿着岳明辉的神态学舌，被岳明辉一脚踢在小腿上，又缩回去哀嚎起来。这下卜凡看清了，他没由来地愧疚，觉得这第二脚是因为他东问西问才挨上的。

岳明辉推着卜凡的胳膊往格兰芬多长桌靠，耳尖不自然地红着：“哎哟真的，我没骗你，当时还不少人看着呢，我用魔杖缓了一下，真就手上破了一点，没大事！”

卜凡将信将疑地看着他，又低头去看他的手掌，他指给他说受伤的那一块皮肤已经完好无损了，白莹莹地反着天花板上飘着的蜡烛的光。

卜凡下意识握着他的手掌捏了捏，又后知后觉地脸红起来，猛地把手缩了回去。岳明辉眨着眼睛看他，卜凡也看着他，嗫嚅两下，表示接受了他的说法。

“以后也不许糊弄我！——我会去问庞弗雷夫人的！”他们分开坐到各自学员的长桌上之前，卜凡这样说道。

他的担心有些多余，岳明辉是个出色的追球手，同时是个优秀的飞行家，那天天气不好，游走球几乎和灰黑的天幕融为一体，惦记着变形术的一篇论文，岳明辉有些心不在焉，这才被游走球擦着胳膊撞下了扫帚。

那之后再没有发生过这样的事了，一起变好的还有卜凡这边的课业情况。一年级的一开始要掌握大量的基础知识，等熬过了这个阶段，他也渐渐能从功课中寻找到有趣的部分了。

天气渐渐变冷了，当卜凡意识到他已经习惯了在霍格沃茨的生活时，他已经在这里待了两个月了。令人愉悦的，万圣节马上就要到来了，再过一个月，他将迎来他的第一个圣诞假期。

万圣节前夕，小巫师们一早醒来，就闻到走廊里飘着一般香甜诱人的烤南瓜的气味。而在大家都为终于可以在魔咒课上学习漂浮咒时，卜凡已经在兴奋地摩拳擦掌、跃跃欲试了——

在他的纠缠和恳求下，这只格兰芬多的小狮子终于求得了珍贵的拉文克劳的Ray学长的独家辅导的资格。两人花了一个中午的时间，凑在黑湖旁边的树下，脑袋碰脑袋地对出了两个人的课余时间，然后在卜凡的哀嚎声里，马不停蹄地开始制定计划。

卜凡想得简单，就是努力制造独处机会呗，虽然他来得晚了点，和岳明辉在霍格沃茨只有三年的时间可以相处了，但是初生牛犊不怕虎，小狮子对自己的魅力十分有自信，坚信只要自己努力靠近，总会在他心里留下深刻的印象。

岳明辉想得也很简单，难得见这么好学求知的格兰芬多，那自己一定要倾尽全力帮助他畅游在知识的海洋。

所以岳明辉充满动力，卜凡则痛并快乐着。他们躺在树下享受秋天的阳光，岳明辉那支价格不菲的速记羽毛笔精神抖擞地立在空中，留神记录着岳明辉的碎碎念。

整个计划都是岳明辉来操持的，对过了两个人的时间，他掰着手指数每一门功课，配合卜凡的课程表，给他把课余时间安排得满满当当。

卜凡躺在他身边，听着他的声音，觉得越来越困。是个好天气，难得有太阳而不会太热，他眯着眼睛听岳明辉把他们即将独处的所有时间用一门门听起来没有丝毫浪漫元素可言的课程填满，并没有怨言。

笑话，他这可是相当于霸占了岳明辉大部分的私人时间，虽然前三年他不在，但利用这种紧贴政策，他相信要不了多久，自己在岳明辉心里的分量就会直线上升，并且十分有可能超过那些可能存在的他的隐形情敌们。

岳明辉自然不知道崇拜自己的小狮子什么时候生出这些旖旎心思，就算知道了，他也许只会笑一笑，就当是一个十一岁的初次离家的小孩分不清对长辈的依赖罢了。

所以他只是认认真真地安排着给卜凡的辅导，一会儿又担心自己会不会太严格，占据了小孩的所有空闲时间。可是卜凡本人打着呵欠，完全不在意，他也就放下心来，继续念叨着第一个咒语要教给他什么内容了。


End file.
